Tender Mistake
by Comet96
Summary: Follow Lyra Smith through her Seventh year at Hogwarts as she takes on the new challenge of being a pregnant student, who is also carrying the child of her best friend; first born son of Harry Potter, James Sirius Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"This is the life. No little first years running around, no siblings causing trouble. Just you and me in the common room alone." My best friend muttered from my side. I opened my eyes and looked at him. Messy black, birds nest hair flicking into his closed eyes. His face the perfect pale complexion you could ask for. His round almond shaped eyes that I knew were a blue under those eyelids. His bulky shoulders from all the Quidditch practice and games he's had to endure. His well-built chest and arms from said Quidditch. He was a tall boy, standing way taller than my 5ft3in body. More than half the girls at school thought he was a heart-throb, although he hasn't had that many girlfriends. Never anything serious with him, but I came up with the conclusion that it has everything to do with his name. James Sirius Potter, first born son of the great Harry Potter and a member of the Weasley family – who stuck by Harry during the II war. "Are you staring at me?" he opened his eyes as he said this and I raised my eyebrows.

"No, why would I want to stare at you? You're pretty ugly from my prospective." I replied hitting him over the head with a pillow, before getting up of the sofa. "So what new pranks have we got to pull off this week?" I sat down on the coffee table as he pulled off the pillow.

"I hope you're not planning without me?" A lanky ginner boy asked as he came in from the portrait hole. Fred Weasley II, my other best friend at Hogwarts and James' cousin. Everyone says they should have been twins with the amount of trouble they bring. Both born on 29th October 2004, both inherited their trouble making from either the first Fred Weasley or the first James Potter. Fred, like James, is on the Quidditch team, but he plays a beater. Looking pretty much the same as James although the only two differences are Fred is ginger and has a darker complexion in skin.

"It was Lyra; she wanted to know what we had planned!" James shouted defending himself and leaving me to get the blame. I looked at him with my mouth open in complete shock.

"Why blame it all on me? I thought you were my best friend, but if you're going to treat me like that I'll go to bed." I muttered in a fake, upset voice. I always do this to James; he doesn't like it when he upsets people, especially me. I stood up and slowly made my way to the girl's staircase.

"No! Don't leave me!" he shouted jumping on me as I walked passed, causing the pair of us to land on the floor with him on top of me. "I need my red-haired crazy lady to stay with me." I looked up at him, laughing.

"I'm not crazy!" I giggled underneath him as he played with my curly locks.

"Yes you are! You have these weird bright blue eyes that no one else in the world has" he mumbled looking into my eyes. "They scare people you know, they used to scare me, but then I got used to them because I think they're beautiful." I blushed at this statement and Fred cleared his throat with a fake cough.

"Wonderful conversation there guys, but we have more important things to talk about." He muttered taking a seat in the arm chair waiting for us to get up. James jumped up then helped me up before taking his old seat on the sofa. I joined him and then waited for Fred to carry on. "We need to prank the Slytherin's."

"Why we did that last week; our first prank of our seventh year." I muttered smiling at the memory.

"They were harassing Lily and Roxanne today, when they were on their way to potions." Fred replied as a glimpse of anger flashed through his eyes.

"How do you know?" James asked sitting up straight in his chair. James didn't like it when anyone messed with his family.

"Albus told me; he tried to stop them, but luckily Professor McGonagall was on her way out of the potions room at the time and stopped anything from going any further." He replied to James' question. "Any ideas on how we are going to get them back?"

"We could change their hair colour and skin colour; my granddad and Uncle Sirius did that when they were at school." James muttered with a smirk on his face. I wasn't really listening, but trying to come up with a plan.

"It needs to be original James; something no one's ever done." Fred replied tapping his chin to think. We all sat there staring into the fire waiting to come up with an idea. Needs to be original and something that hasn't been done before; what do the Slytherin's like? They like Quidditch, girls, earning points for their house and dinner time. What don't they like? Not being able to play Quidditch, not being able to get the girls, losing points for their house, missing dinner and anyone messing with their family. Right we can't do anything about the Quidditch; already done something about Quidditch. Can't get points taken off them without getting them taken of us; defiantly don't want to get on the bad side of Professor Longbottom. Don't want to mess with their dinner; house elves won't let us do it. There is no way we are going to sink so low and piss them off by messing with a member of their family. That only leaves the possibility of them not getting a girl.

"I have an idea." I muttered five minutes into the silence we had created. They both looked at me waiting. "What do Slytherin boys like most?"

"Quidditch?" James muttered hoping it was right.

"Food?" was all Fred replied with. Yes always thinking of your stomach Fred.

"No, think again. What can't they live without?" I said sighing in defeat.

"Quidditch; there is no way they could live without Quidditch." James replied shaking his head knowing it must be right.

"Or food; no one can live without food." Fred muttered as his stomach rumbled as he thought about food.

"Girls! They can't live without girls!" I shouted annoyed that they didn't think about it.

"Right what has that got to do with pranking them?" Fred muttered looking at me in confusion.

"They don't like it when they can't get a girl, so they try and try until they have got her. All we have to do is make sure they don't get what they want." I said sitting up in my chair as Fred's eyes flared with excitement.

"Yes, wonderful plan Lyra, all we need to do now is make sure that they want you and then you just have to play hard to get." He called standing up and pacing in front of the fire.

"Me? Why me?" I asked dumbstruck. I didn't intend to be related with this plan in a way like that. Fred looked at me frowning.

"Where do you think we are going to get a girl from that wants to do this? You are the only girl that knows what we are doing and I don't really want to tell anyone else." He muttered continuing to pace.

"So you thought it was best that we put her in danger?" James asked weakly joining in on the conversation. Fred stopped and looked at his cousin.

"She is the only girl here."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean we have to include her! What happens if she gets hurt?" James shouted standing up and facing Fred. God he looks so angry right now, maybe I should stop this before they get into a fight. "Are you stupid or something?"

"No I'm not stupid; I'm trying to protect _our_ family!" Fred snapped back looking just as angry as James now.

"You don't think I want to protect our family? We can do that without getting anyone, but ourselves hurt!" James spat back the anger in his eyes burning. I quickly jumped up and placed myself between the two boys.

"James calm down!" I shouted at him putting my hands on his chest. "Fred maybe you should go to your dorm." I muttered to him not taking my eyes off of James' face. Fred sighed before walking up to his dorm leaving me and James alone. "Come for a walk." I grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the common room.

We walked up to the seventh floor in silence, still holding hands. When we came to a blank wall I kept his hand in mine, but closed my eyes before pacing back and forth three times. _Take us to a place that's relaxing. Take us to a place that's relaxing. Take us to a place that's relaxing. _After the third time of thinking the same thing a door appeared and James pulled us into the room. I was a miniature Gryffindor common room/Library. It was always the same place whenever James needed to cool off. I don't think he even likes the Library.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have reacted like that." He muttered pulling me down on the sofa with him. I snuggled up to him resting my head on his chest. James was closer to me than anyone else thought; and it was the same way for him. We did everything together. He was my first kiss, my first boyfriend and he was the person I lost my virginity to. I was all those things to him as well. Our first kiss was during second year; I was being bullied by some Slytherin's, they said no one would ever want to kiss some Half-blood like me. James came along and saw me crying, he asked me what was wrong and I told him; we ended up kissing after he told me he hadn't kissed anyone either. We went out together in fourth year; I had been asked out by this Ravenclaw boy, but I didn't know if I like him and I had never been out with anyone before and it scared me. I told James and he suggested we went out with each other, so we could have the first relationship between two friends. Our relationship lasted about three months before Fred started to complain about us all being lovey dovey; we decided for Fred's sake to end it. It didn't put any pressure on our friendship, but actually brought us closer. It was during the end of fifth year; we were both fifthteen, when I asked him if he had, had sex. His answer was no, the same as mine. In the end we came up with the conclusion that it would be better to lose it to someone we cared about.

"You don't have to be sorry." I mumbled into his chest as I closed my eyes and listened to his heartbeat. He sighed deeply causing me to snuggly up closer.

"I do, I shouldn't have reacted like a prick." He whispered to me, playing with my hair.

"You weren't you were just trying to get Fred to see that I might be put into danger. You can choose your family over me James; I wouldn't see you in a different light." I muttered lifting up my head and looking at him.

"But I care about you, I don't want anything bad happening to you." He whispered looking into my eyes. I leaned forward and kissed him.

"I care about you too and I know you care about your family, so I will go on with this plan to help protect them." I whispered back, looking into his eyes showing him that I meant every word. James gave me a small smile, before pulling me towards him and kissing me.

"Thank you." He mumbled against my lips pulling me closer to him. I was used to things like this happening to us. We had kissed plenty of times and even had sex more than once. It wasn't like we planned to ever have sex more than once; we always just ended up doing it when we comforted each other. I moved myself so I was now straddling him, so it was more comfortable for me. He moaned against my lips and I felt a ball of fire in the pit of my stomach.

"James, are you sure?" I muttered pulling away from him; I was always making sure he actually wanted to do this. I looked into his eyes and saw, love, lust and hunger. I knew my eyes would be reflecting the same things.

"Of course I'm sure." He muttered pulling me towards him again. My hands slide down his chest to the bottom of his shirt. I pulled his shirt up and off him; and he copied my movement, pulling off my shirt. My hands roamed over his bare chest, as his hands undid the zip on my skirt and slide it off. I looked up at him as I undid the button on his trousers, before he slide them off. He wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me up, climbing off the chair. As we stood there the room changed into to a bedroom, with a king size bed. James quickly moved over to the bed, dropping me onto it before leaning on top of me. He didn't waste time undoing my bra and removing my underwear, but before I knew it he had removed his pants and was entering me. I moaned as he speed up the rhythm and took control over pleasuring us.

"Oh James." I muttered as he kissed my left breast, sucking on my nipple. His speed got even faster, causing me to lose myself all over again. He started to slow down, but that didn't make any difference to me. Five minutes after this, his pace slowed to a stop and he rolled over next to me, breathing heavily. I looked over at him and smiled. He smiled back and brought me into a cuddle.

"I've been waiting all summer to do that again." He breathed out playing with my hair.

"You could have done it with another girl James." I whispered closing my eyes against his chest. He felt him shake his head roughly.

"No it would have had to been with you; you are the only one who makes me feel like that during sex." He replied drawing circles on my lower back with the hand that wasn't in my hair.

"You know I'll have to agree with you on that." I yawned before going to sleep against his chest.

**oOoOoOo**

"Lyra are you sure you're okay?" Fred asked me once again over breakfast. I looked up at him glaring.

"Fred if you ask me one more time if I'm okay, I'll make sure you won't be able to go home for Christmas!" I spat through my teeth as I played with my food.

"What are my two best buddies fighting about on the beautiful November morning?" James asked sitting himself down next to Fred on the other side of the table. I glared at him for being so cheery in the morning. "What's got your wand in a knot?" he asked seeing my expression.

"Don't worry about it James, she's been like that all morning. She told me I wouldn't be going home for Christmas. I mean we have a month until Christmas Holidays with it only being the 20th of November at the moment. She can't tell me that I'm not allowed to go home for Christmas; she's not my mum and she is defiantly not older than me!" Fred mumbled as he shoved more of his breakfast into his mouth. James sat there and looked at Fred as he mumbled about nothing.

"Wonderful story Fred, but you went a bit off subject." he replied patting Fred on the shoulder. I looked at James as if he had two heads.

"A bit? A bit? He was off the subject as soon as he started talking!" I snapped feeling revolted by the way Fred kept piling food into his already full mouth.

"Is it that time of the months for you?" James asked making me freeze. "I mean you only get like this when-" he stopped talking as my face fell. That time of the month, I haven't had my period in a long time. When was the last time I had my period? Beginning of September, did I get it in October? I shook my head and my eyes grew huge. I didn't get it in October and I was meant to get it at the begging of this month too. So what I'm two months late on my period, I'll have to get Madam Pomfrey II to check up on that, thank god I haven't had sex since I got back to Hogwarts. "Lyra are you okay?" James asked receiving my attention, I looked up at him and I stopped breathing. I had sex with James on the second week back to school. Shit this might explain some things. I definitely knew I was going to be sick now. I quickly stood up from the table not bothering to open my mouth and ran out of the great hall. I knew I wasn't going to make it to the toilets in time so I just ran out into the grounds. As soon as I walked onto the grounds I fell to the floor and threw up. A minute into throwing up I felt two sets of hands on me. One holding my hair out of the way and the other rubbing circles on my back trying to sooth me. When I was sure that I was no longer going to throw up I looked up to see who was here.

"Are you alright?" Fred asked as he tied my hair into a ponytail. James looked at him, shaking his head.

"Does she look alright Fred? I mean she just threw up in front of you." He mumbled lifting me up when I tried to get up.

"I'm going to go to the Hospital wing." I muttered to the pair of them as we made our way the castle.

"I'll take you." James replied quickly moving one arm around my waist for support. I sighed at the gesture, and snuggled closer into him.

"What about Quidditch practice?" I asked resting my head against his shoulder. Seeing as it was a Saturday James was meant to hold a Quidditch practice before our game at the end of November against Ravenclaw.

"Fred can go ahead and start it. I didn't make him assistant Captain for no reason." He replied as Fred nodded next to my other side with a grin on his face. "We'll meet him down there after we get you checked out." Fred nodded and turned at the next corner going to the Gryffindor common room whereas we headed up the stairs to the Hospital Wing.

We arrived at the Hospital wing in silence and James lead me to an empty bed calling Madam Pomfrey over. The middle aged woman came rushing over as soon as she heard James.

"What's wrong with you dear?" she asked shoving her hand on my forehead looking for a temperature. I looked at James quickly before answering.

"Madam Pomfrey? Can I talk to you alone please?" I whispered but I knew they both heard me. Madam Pomfrey shooed James out into the lobby before turning back to me.

"Now, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" she asked as I sat there fiddling with my thumbs.

"Umm, you see I've missed my period and I've been getting sick." I mumbled feeling my checks flush.

"I see, now Miss Smith I want you to be honest with me when I ask this question." I looked up at her and nodded cueing her to continue. "Are you sexually active?" I nodded again, but looking away from her. "I assume that you know why you are here then?" I nodded again at her question still looking away from her. "Miss Smith, I am going to do some test to make sure that this is certain okay." She muttered whipping out her wand. "Just lie back and relax." I did as she told me lying down on the bed as she lifted up my top and muttered a couple of spells. She pulled back down my top and gave me a small smile. "It appears that you are pregnant, but I already assumed that you figured that one out."

"Yeah I guessed that much when James mentioned something about my time of the month." I muttered sitting up on the bed.

"And Is Mr Potter the father of the child?" she asked curiously as she sat on the edge of my bed. I nodded my head, flushing once again. "I suggest that you tell him. I'll bring him back in so he can find out about the news. I also suggest that you tell your parents." She muttered as she walked away to the lobby. _Right Lyra, now's the time to grab that Gryffindor courage and tell James you're going to have his baby._

"Lyra are you alright?" I looked up at the voice and broke out in tears. I can't tell him; it would ruin his life. "Lyra?" this time James sounded worried as he sat next to me on the bed pulling me into his arms. "Tell me what's wrong?" I hide my face into his chest before speaking.

"I'm pregnant." I whispered. I knew he heard me because he became all tense and stopped comforting me.

"What?" he whispered back. I looked up at him, wiping away the tears.

"I'm pregnant." I muttered this time louder and with more courage. He looked at me and I knew what he was going to say.

"And I'm the father right?" he asked running a hand through his hair. I nodded looking down at the bed. "Shit!" My head snapped up to meet his eyes.

"You don' have to do anything James. You don't have to be part of his life. I'm not going to have an abortion, because that's just wrong and I wouldn't be doing the right thing. I'm going to keep the baby or get him adopted-"

"No!" James shouted cutting me off. I looked at him confused and he decided to carry on. "You're not getting him adopted." I looked at him frowning.

"Why not?" I asked confused at his confrontation.

"I am not having my child adopted by someone that wasn't there during the pregnancy. You said you didn't want him aborted and now I'm saying I don't want him adopted. Adoption is something my family doesn't believe in." he muttered rubbing his eyes. "Take Teddy for instance; when his grandmother died when he was two, mum and dad adopted him. Nana Weasley treated him as another grandchild and that hasn't changed." He looked up at me, taking my face into his hands. "_Our _child will be brought up by both of us; together. We will be a proper family." I nodded my head as more tears fell. James pulled me towards him and I buried my face into his neck.

"I'm sorry James." I muttered as he stroked my hair.

"About what?" he asked sounding confused.

"Getting pregnant; if I knew I would have that night I would have done something to prevent it." I muttered wrapping my arms around his neck trying to find all the comfort I needed.

"Hey don't apologise, it takes two to make a baby." He replied laughing gently and I laughed too.

"Don't want to interrupt, but I need to do a check up on Miss Smith and the baby." Madam Pomfrey said as she came in to the room. James stood up and climbed off the bed as I lied down waiting for Madam Pomfrey to start the check-up. She lifted my shirt up and mumbled a few spell as a big screen appeared at the bottom of my bed. She looked at it and frowned; James was standing on the other side of the bed noticed her frown.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked worry showing on his face. Madam Pomfrey didn't even bother looking at him when she answered.

"Nothing's wrong; I'm just surprised is all." She muttered moving her wand around on my stomach until a white blob popped up on the black background. "That white bit there is the baby. We really shouldn't be able to see that until at least twelve weeks into the pregnancy; which brings out my surprise." I looked at her and now it was my turn to frown.

"What does that mean?" I asked as I looked at the white blob.

"I thought you were only about six or seven weeks pregnant as you haven't come to me earlier about nausea, but from your ultrasound I'd say you were entering your eleventh week." She replied turning to look at me. "When was the last time you two had sex?" I blushed and looked down at the bed.

"September." James supplied also blushing.

"Do you remember the date?" She asked moving her wand around on my stomach.

"It was the tenth." I muttered looking up to see what she was doing. She nodded before looking back at the screen.

"This part here is head." She pointed at a large circle on the screen. "It's followed by the spine." Her finger ran across a bumpy line. "And that is the heart that's beating there." She added as she pointed at a small oval that was flickering. "Do you want to hear it?" I nodded, not taking my eyes off of the heart. She cast a spell and the small room that we were in was filled with a fast beating noise. I felt the tears fall down my cheeks as a smile spread across my lips.

"That's his heartbeat?" I asked wiping away the tears. Madam Pomfrey nodded smiling at my response.

"Yes, the heartbeat can be heard after the sixth week of pregnancy." She replied smiling as she said so. "I won't be able to tell the sex of the baby until you're at least twenty weeks gone." She added as she pulled my top back down. "Do you want a photo of the baby?"

"Yes please." I mumbled smiling at the baby on the screen.

"I'll have one too." James muttered looking at the baby on the screen. She handed us the small postcard sized images of the baby. "When's he due?" I looked up at this waiting for a reply. Why hadn't I asked that?

"I'd say sometime in June, about the tenth." Madam Pomfrey replied flicking her wand and making the screen and heartbeat disappear. Wait June? Wasn't that when we had our final NEWTs exams?

"During NEWTs?" I replied weakly. Madam Pomfrey nodded looking sympathetic.

"I'll have to tell Professor McGonagall about this once you have told your parents; she'll properly let you take them a couple of weeks early or after the baby is born." She added seeing the look on my face. "Now the pair of you need to tell your parents, so I'll give them a flow call."

"Wait no! Invite my parents first and then after they leave invite James'" I muttered before she left the room. She nodded in response and hurried off to call my parents.

"Why don't you want my parents here as well?" James asked slightly offended. I looked up at him and grimaced.

"My dad doesn't really like you; that's why I always went to yours in the summer and wouldn't let you come to mine." I muttered weakly.

"What has your dad got against me? He hasn't even met me." He replied sounding even more offended.

"It's more of the fact that he doesn't like who your dad is." I said weakly as I sat up into a more comfortable position.

"Why doesn't he like my dad?"

"Because his sister was killed in the war and he blames it on your father because she was fighting on his side when she was killed by a Deatheater." I replied not looking at him, but at my hands instead. He grabbed my hands, sighing as he joined me on the bed.

"So your dad doesn't like me because his sister was killed by a Deatheater because she was on my dad's side in the war?" he asked slightly confused.

"Yeah that's sounds about right." I replied shaking my head at what he had said.

"I always knew you was crazy and I always wondered where you had got it from, but I guess I've now found out you inherited it from your dad." He mumbled making me laugh. There was a knock on the door and James jumped off the bed into a standing position. The door opened and Madam Pomfrey stuck her head in.

"Your parents have arrived Miss Smith." She muttered as she showed them into the room. As my dad walked in his brown eyes went straight to James glaring at him.

"What is _he_ doing here?" he spat as he walked to the end of my bed. My mum came in behind dad looking scared and ill. I flinched when dad touched my foot and he noticed this. "Still scared Lyra?" I didn't bother answering him as I looked at my mums face. She had a purple bruise on her cheek bone and her lip looked swollen. So I see dad's gone back to beating mum up as I'm not home anymore.

"What have you done to her?" I spat at him claiming eye contact. He smirked looking at mum before turning back to me.

"Nothing she didn't deserve." He said while smirking. I snorted grabbing his attention again.

"What did she do? Deny you sex and then what, you go ahead and hit her before raping her?" I asked bringing my legs closer to me as he went to touch my foot again.

"Don't speak to me like that you stupid girl!" he shouted moving around the side of the bed getting closer to me. He came right up to my face and I found it difficult to breath. I admit I was scared; but who wouldn't be when they spent most of their life being abused by your dad. "She deserved what she got, just like you do when you're home. I suggest you tell me why you are in here because I haven't got all day to waste on _you_!" I spat in his face; I didn't care what he said about me, but he was dragging mum into something that she didn't deserve no matter what she did. I felt his fist connect with my face after that. I tried to keep the tears in as I saw him raise his fist again, but he was push onto the floor. I looked down at dad and saw James on top of him punching him in the face.

"Don't touch her you piece of shit!" he shouted as my mum screamed trying to get James to stop. Of course all this commotion had drawn Madam Pomfrey into the room and she looked so pissed off when she entered.

"Protego!" she shouted creating a barrier between James and my dad. "James why the hell were you punching Mr Smith?" she turned on him standing with her hands on her hips waiting for his reply.

"He punched her!" James shouted glaring at my dad as they both got into standing positions. Madam Pomfrey turned to my dad looking outraged.

"You punched your daughter in her condition?" she accused looking damn right scary as she glared at my dad. He looked confused at what Madam Pomfrey said.

"Her condition?" he asked looking between me and the Healer.

"She's pregnant." James said coming to stand by my side. My dad lost the entire colour in his face as he turned to look at me.

"I always knew you would become a slut; just like your mother. I bet you don't even know who the father is." He muttered looking at me like I was piece of dirt.

"Actually I'm the father." James muttered through gritted teeth, clenching his fist together.

"You slept with him? A Potter? I see where your loyalties lay then." He muttered looking pissed off with this new information. "You don't belong in my family; don't expect to be welcomed home during the holidays, I don't want you there!" he turned on his heel and walked towards the door. He turned back when he realised that my mum wasn't behind him. "Come Jane!" he shouted at my mum expecting her to come running like a dog.

"No Richard!" she replied shaking her head.

"What do you mean 'No Richard'? I'm your husband and you belong to me!" he snapped stepping forward to reach out to her. Mum stepped back pulling out her wand.

"I'm not going back to _that_ place. I've packed my things and have them with me. You go home and don't speak to me or _my_ daughter again!" she replied looking disgusted.

"She is my daughter as well! You will be coming home Jane; we both know that!" he snapped pulling out his wand, about to curse her.

"Dad just go home; you're not welcome here!" I shouted at him before he could curse mum. He looked at me lowering his wand.

"I hope that child dies! Who would want to bring a Potter into the world?" he spat at me.

"My child won't die, because you won't be in my life." I replied sifting in my bed as I glared at him.

"It will die and I'll make sure of it even if it's the last thing I'll do!" he shouted before turning on his heel and stepping into the fire and disappearing. James quickly grabbed hold of my hand in a comforting way.

"Don't listen to what he said Lyra; I won't let him hurt the baby." He said sternly as he kissed the top of my head.

"I'm sorry Lyra." My mum whispered as she collapsed into a chair that was against the wall. I looked up at her in concern.

"Why are you apologising for? You're not him." I muttered trying to make her feel better about the situation.

"I should have left years ago; I should have taken you away from him." She muttered crying into her hands. "I'm a terrible mother for letting you live with a man like that."

"Mum, don't blame yourself because of him; you protected me. You always tried to take my hits; it's just sometimes you got too weak because of the amount of times he hit you." I replied as a tear fell down my face. She looked really drained of energy and now that I looked at her she looked in physical pain. I looked up for Madam Pomfrey, but she wasn't in the room.

"James I've contacted your parents and they'll be here in a minute." She muttered as she walked back into the room.

"Madam Pomfrey can you please treat my mother." I asked her after she came in. She nodded and sat next to my mum on the other chair as she examined her. No of us knew that James' parents had arrived until we heard his mum rush into the room screaming for him.

"James!" she shouted embracing him in a hug. She pulled back looking him up and down. "What's wrong? Are you hurt? Why did I get called into school? Your father is just as worried as me." James smiled at her behaviour and shook his head.

"I'm fine mum." He replied shaking her off him. She looked confused and looked at her husband who was standing in the doorway.

"If you're fine then why did your father and I get called into school?" she asked frowning at her son who had started to run his hand through his hair. "James what have you done?" he looked at me before looking at his mum.

"Lyra's pregnant." He muttered quietly looking at his mum expression before adding, "and I'm the father." His mums face turned pale white and she stumbled back into a seat.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What?" Mrs Potter whispered looking between James and I. James opened his mouth to reply again, but his dad beat him to it.

"She knows what you said James; you don't need to repeat yourself." Harry replied speaking for the first time since entering to Hospital.

"Right, knew that." He muttered running his hand through his hair again.

"How long have you known?" his mum asked looking at him not giving away her emotions.

"Umm, really only found out about half an hour ago." James replied looking at his mum with a small smile plastered on his face.

"And what exactly do you plan to do James?" Harry asked folding his arms and staring at his oldest child as he leaned against the wall. James flashed a quick glance at me before looking at his dad.

"We've not getting rid of him, and adoption is ruled out of the question as well." James muttered sounding courageous as he spoke to his dad.

"Have you thought about this carefully James; you are only seventeen." His mum muttered looking at her son.

"Of course I've thought about it and I'm sticking by Lyra's side throughout the whole thing." He replied with more attitude.

"She's only sixteen James, did you think about the consequences before you had sex?" she replied getting up from her seat, placing her hands on her hips.

"Mum it was an accident; we've had sex plenty of times before and nothing like this has ever happened." He spat back making me blush as he talked about us having sex.

"James I don't think we need to know about your sex life; we need to talk about the situation at hand." His dad added looking slightly awkward as his son talked about sex.

"Yeah okay, let's talk about it." James muttered sitting at the end of my bed, looking at his  
father.

"What are you going to do?" Harry asked looking at me this time. He must be talking to me then.

"I plan on keeping the baby; I've told James and I said he didn't have to have anything to do with the baby." I answered him, feeling uncomfortable having this conversation with not only my best friend's dad, but Harry Potter as well.

"He will be part of the baby's life. He got himself into the situation and he's going to stick around." Ginny muttered before Harry could reply. She got up from her seat and walked over to me bed. "What happened to your face?" she asked frowning when she got closer.

"Shit." James muttered running his hand through his hair again causing his mum to turn on him.

"Did you hit her?" she shouted glaring at her son. "What did you do James?" She reached forward when James didn't answer and he stepped back looking slightly afraid.

"Wait, no it wasn't James!" I shouted getting out of bed and rushing in between them. "It wasn't James." His mum stepped back looking between us.

"Then who was it?" Harry asked coming over and placing his hand on his wife's shoulder. I sifted my eyes trying to avoid this type of confrontation. "Lyra you can tell us." I looked up and shook my head.

"It was her dad." James muttered wrapping his arms around my waist in comfort. I sifted my feet at the awkward silence.

"Has he done this more than once?" Ginny asked grabbing my face in her hands, checking me over. I nodded not wanting to answer. "Why didn't you tell us?" she was looking at James as she said this with a look of hurt in her eyes.

"I didn't know until today; she never told me." He replied tightening his grip on my waist.

"Lyra how long has this been going on?" Harry asked all business like, taking control of the situation.

"Since I was eight." I muttered looking down at the floor.

"All those times when you could have told someone; you could have told us when you stayed over in the summer. We would have helped you." Ginny muttered bringing me into her arms. I shook my head against her chest.

"I wanted to tell you, I really did." I mumbled trying to keep the tears from falling.

"Then why didn't you?" James asked looking between me and his parents.

"I was scared James; I was afraid that I would be taken away from mum. She doesn't deserve to be left with him; I didn't know what he was going to do with her." I muttered pulling out of his mum's embrace and turning to face him. "If I wasn't there he would always turn on her. Do you know how many times I've had to stand by and listen as he would rape her? You don't know how scary it can get when you're worried that he's going to turn around and try to rape you. He is an abusive man who gets his kicks out of hurting people. You don't know what it's like being brought up in a broken family; you have a big family, where everyone loves each other." I felt myself crying now and I was shaken from all the emotion I had kept in. "You don't know what it's like." I cried flying into his open arms.

"Shhh, it's okay I won't let him hurt you anymore." He muttered soothing my as he rubbed my back.

"Lyra, I know this may not be the time, but as Head of the Auror I have to start an investigation." Harry muttered as he stepped forward reaching a hand out to me. "Can you talk to me about it?" I nodded and Harry sent everyone out of the room to talk to me privately.

**oOoOoOo**

After talking to Harry about my dad, he started an investigation and insisted that he would bring my dad down for what he had done to me and my mum. Ginny had stated that I would be moving into the Potter household and that my mum could stay with them in the guest residence until Harry found her a safe house where my dad wouldn't find her. He said he would put two of his best Auror's on the case. I believed that my dad would be put away for a long time; leaving me and mum safe.

"Dad said he's put Uncle Ron and Teddy on the investigation and he will be getting daily check-ups and any new information." James muttered as we walked to our first lesson on Monday morning. I nodded my head, sifting my bag on my shoulder so I would balance out the weight. James noticing this small movement took my bag off me and throwing it next to his on his shoulder.

"James I am more than capable of carrying my own bag." I muttered trying to take it off him, only for him to move out of my reach.

"We can't have you straining yourself in your condition." He whispered making sure no one was listening as we waiting outside the Charms room. I looked down the hall and noticed Fred making his way towards us.

"We have to tell Fred; he deserves to know James." I said nodding in Fred's direction as he came closer to us.

"Yeah okay we'll tell him tonight." James replied nodding in agreement. Fred came over and James started joking around with him and planning new pranks to pull.

"Come in class." Professor Flitwick squeaked as the door to his classroom opened allowing us entrance. I walked in following James and Fred, taking my usual seat between them. "Today we will be working on our summoning spells as well as shrinking charms; they spells you will need are Accio and Reducio. There are large objects at the front of the class; which you will have to summon, before shrinking them." Everyone in the class pulled out their wands and row after row summoned an object from the front before shrinking it.

"Fred I was wondering if we could talk to you tonight after hours." James muttered leaning over me to talk to Fred fifteen minutes before the end of class. Fred looked at the pair of us with his eyebrows raised.

"You haven't decided to start dating again have you?" he asked as he flicked his wand at an old boot. I looked at James and pulled a face; dating wasn't something we had talked about after finding out about the baby.

"We'll tell you tonight Fred; make sure you're in the common room at one." James replied turning back to his work. I watched Fred as he summoned a new object to replace his boot; I wonder how he takes the news? I looked down as James slid a piece of paper to me.

We need to talk after lesson x - Jay I looked at him frowning before bending over the paper to reply.

Why? What about? X – Ly I slid the note back to him and pretended to work while I waited for his reply.

It's about something Fred said; just want to clear things up x – Jay I looked at him and in return he was looking at me; although he didn't show any signs of what he was feeling. I nodded and turned back to get on with my work.

"Ly, we have History of Magic next." Fred muttered trying to keep in a laugh. It was common knowledge that I didn't do well in History of Magic. I insisted that the only reason Fred and James were good at it was because they were related to many people who were involved with some of the facts in the text book; I mean James' dad was_ the_ Harry Potter for crying out loud.

"Can we just skive off; Professor Binns will never know. I mean he's dead." I muttered banging my head on the table. Fred laughed as I repeatedly hit my head against the table while James tried to stop me.

"I can't skive off of History of Magic; my mum always finds out. You can, but I'll have to meet up with you during break." Fred replied standing up just as the bell went off signalling next lesson.

"This school really hates my life; why do you have to take History of Magic to become a Healer?" I asked no one in particular as we left the Charms room.

"Don't worry about it Ly, I'll skive off History of Magic with you; I'll just ask my dad or Aunt Hermione for information about the war." He mumbled as we walked down the hall in the direction of History of Magic.

"You know if you two want to skive off, you better go in a different direction." Fred muttered pointing out the honest truth as we followed him to class. The pair of us stopped in our tracks realising this; how stupid could you get? "I'll meet you in the Library at 11." We watched as Fred left us before we turned and walked towards the common room, trying not to get caught.

When the portrait hole revealed the common room to me I sighed in happiness. I was about to sit down, but was stopped by James who grabbed my hand and dragged me to the boys dorm.

"Don't want to risk people over hearing." He muttered as he closed the dorm door and muttered Muffliate to sound proof the room.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked as I sat on his bed glad to have my feet off the ground. James started running his hand through his hair and I knew he was nervous about something. "You're not going to leave me alone in this are you?" I asked him my voice thick with concern; I don't think I could cope by myself.

"What? No, I was going to ask you if you wanted to become my girlfriend." He replied shaking his head and sitting opposite me on his bed.

"Are you only asking because of the baby?" I asked looking down at his covers; I don't think I could stand it if he was. Wait what am I saying? I don't want to be in a relationship like that with James, he's my best friend. _You do want to be in a relationship with him. Just think he will always be there for you; no matter what. _What are you talking about? He's always there for me anyway. _Not always. Remember that time when he left you to go play Quidditch with the lads? _Yeah that's because I let him. Stop talking to me you stupid voice! You belong in my head and you're me anyway so really I'm talking to myself!

"Lyra?" James muttered shaking me out of whatever state I was in looking worried. I looked up at him confused.

"I'm sorry did you say something?" I asked sweetly trying to make it sound like I was listening.

"I told you that it wasn't because of the baby." He muttered cupping my cheek in his hand. "I've wanted to ask you out for a really long time, but I haven't had the courage to actually do it." I smiled at him before throwing myself into his arms.

"I'll go out with you James; and not because you asked, but because I really like you." I muttered before kissing him. He kissed me back, pulling me down next to him on the bed. He pulled away after a little while and held me in his arms, one hand resting on my stomach.

"What do you reckon the baby will be like?" he asked rubbing circles over my stomach.

"I think he'll be just like you; funny, courageous, caring, smart, totally good looking and a trouble maker." I replied smiling as I looked up at the ceiling thinking about our baby.

"He'll have your bright blue eyes and not my dull ones." James replied laughing at my description of the baby. "And he'll inherit your curly hair." I smiled at what he was saying before sighing and turning to face him.

"Did you know that all his limbs have formed?" I muttered matter of factly impressing James by the expression on his face.

"How do you know that?" He asked looking curious as he pushed away hair from my face.

"I read the baby books your mum sent me." I replied smiling when his face brightened up. "He's already developed fingernails."

"Really? Well that is interesting. You should give me up dates on his progress every now and then." He said in a business like voice making me laugh.

**oOoOoOo**

I sat in the common room, falling asleep on the sofa at one in the morning waiting for Fred to come down and join us. James stood pacing in front of the fire; he was making me feel sick so I had to close my eyes.

"Where is he? He's five minutes late." James whispered trying to keep his voice down while still trying to show his annoyance at Fred's lateness.

"I'm sure he'll be here in a minute." I replied stifling a yawn. God being pregnant can make you tired and I'm not even that far gone. James continued to pace and I went back to my sleeping position. Five minutes later we were joined by Fred.

"Sorry I'm late; my alarm clock didn't go off straight away." He muttered coving his mouth as he yawned. "What did you need to tell me?" I opened my eyes and looked at James. We had planned that I would tell him about our relationship and James would tell him about the baby.

"Fred, me and James are dating." I said just getting the information out into the air. I didn't care what people thought and I knew Fred wouldn't mind. Fred nodded in an approving way.

"Yeah I figured that much, but your still hiding something from me." He replied as he sat down in the armchair opposite the sofa I was on.

"Fred when we tell you this next bit of information you must not repeat it to anyone. And I mean not a single soul unless we say." James muttered as he stopped pacing and turned to face Fred, Fred nodding giving him a sign to continue. "Lyra's pregnant and I'm the father."

Fred sat there with his mouth hanging open for a while before he closed it again and looked at me.

"Right." He muttered looking between us and shaking his head. "I hope you're planning on making me Godfather then" I looked at James, who was looking at Fred with disbelief.

"You don't care that we're having a baby?" he asked standing there shell-shocked. Fred shook his head as he looked back at James.

"Not really. If you're happy then I guess it's great. I'll stick by your choses no matter what." He replied flicking his wand to light the fire as it had burned out.

"Oh Fred you truly are amazing." I muttered getting up to hug him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, don't mention it." He replied wrapping me in his arms with a small smile plastered on his face.

**oOoOoOo**

I looked at my stomach in the wall length mirror in the boy's dorm while I was waiting for James to get out of the shower. I couldn't help but notice that I had put on a couple of pounds. I felt bloated, which made me feel fat as my school skirts were starting to get small around my waist. I kept turning my torso in the mirror hoping that I could go back to being skinny and fitting into my school skirts. I was still looking in the mirror when James walked out the bathroom changed in his school uniform.

"What are you doing?" he asked coming up behind me as I looked at my stomach in the mirror.

"Do you think I look fat?" I asked answering his question with a question. He shook his head in disbelief.

"No, you don't look fat. You haven't put on any weight." He muttered wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me back into his chest.

"I have put on weight! My school skirts are getting too small for me!" I whined turning around to bury my face into his chest. "Did you know the average woman puts on four and a half pounds at their sixteenth week during pregnancy?" I looked up at him with a frown. "I'm going to be fat this time next month." James smiled at me laughing as he kissed my nose.

"You're not fat and you won't be fat. Just remember that there's a baby in there. It's him not you." He muttered pulling me out of the dorm to our first lesson of the day. "Come on we've got Defence against the dark arts and I think my dad's coming in to teach us today; don't want to be late."

"I hate Defence against the dark arts." I muttered darkly as he dragged me out of the common room taking me in the direction of the class room.

"You hate everything at the moment. I don't think it makes any difference." He replied placing his arm over my shoulder as we walked to class.

"I actually don't hate you." I muttered back childishly poking my tongue out at him.

"Yeah you don't hate me yet; but you will when your hormones tell you to."

**oOoOoOo**

December arrived faster than I could have thought and the castle was soon covered in decorations. The Great Hall looked spectacular with four trees decorated in each corner of the hall nearly reaching the roof. Mistletoe hung around under every doorway; causing scenes every time a boy and girl got stuck under there. The traditional Christmas food started appearing at dinner, getting everyone in the Christmas spirit.

"James, mum said are you going back for Christmas?" Lily asked coming up to us at the table during breakfast holding a letter in her hand. "She asked if Lyra was coming as well." James looked at me and I shrugged as I continued to dip my toast into my eggs. Lily looked at me as I reached forward and placed half a plate full of bacon on my plate. She scrunched her nose up looking disgusted. "Are you sure you can eat all that Lyra?" I looked at her nodding as I shoved bacon into my mouth. I had been getting hungry a lot now that I was fourteen weeks into the pregnancy. At sixteen weeks my bump would start to make an appearance due to the amount of food my body said I needed.

"Are you sending a reply back to mum?" James asked looking between me and his sister.

"Yes of course, don't I always?" she replied sitting down on the space next to him pulling out parchment and ink.

"Alright, tell her we are both coming home for Christmas and that we can't wait until we see her next week." He replied shoving a sausage into his mouth. Lily nodded as she wrote down what he told her too.

"Oh yeah James mum said that dad wanted to talk to you and Lyra in McGonagall's office at seven tonight." Lily muttered as she stood up leaving the table. "I'm going to send this right away." James nodded at his sister's words before turning to me.

"You okay there Miss 'I'll stuff my face with food'" he asked smirking causing me to glare at him.

"Umm, excuse me but I am feeding two." I whispered making sure no one around us heard. He nodded before going back to his breakfast.

**oOoOoOo**

"James carry me up the stairs." I moaned as we reached the gargoyles that took you up to McGonagall's office. He looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"No and the stairs move up to her office anyway so you won't have to climb them." He muttered helping me into the stairwell after he gave the correct password. The ride up to the office was quiet and I found it relaxing as I didn't have to climb a billion stairs to reach the top. James knocked on the door and McGonagall opened the door allowing us to enter.

"Mr Potter, Miss Smith nice to see you tonight." She muttered gesturing us to sit on the chairs opposite her desk. "Your father will be along shortly." She added as she sat at her desk looking at the pair of us. "How's your pregnancy going Miss Smith?"

"Umm, you know; like a normal pregnancy." I muttered lamely giving her a weak smile as the fireplace emitted a green flame and Harry stepped out, dusting himself off.

"James, Lyra, Minerva." He nodded as he spoke each name before turning to face James. "Your mother said that you should tell Lily and Albus about the baby now. She wanted them to know before you return next week." He muttered sitting on a chair he conjured up.

"I'll go receive Mr Potter and Miss Potter for you now." McGonagall muttered getting up and leaving the office.

"How exactly am I meant to tell them dad?" James asked once McGonagall left. Harry was about to answer but was interrupted by Mrs Potter stepping out of the fire. "Mum what are you doing here?"

"I came to see how Lyra was." She muttered innocently as she came over to me, leaning down and hugging me. "Plus I wanted to see Al's and Lily's faces when you told them." I laughed at this just like Harry.

"Mum why would you put me through that torture?" James asked hiding his face in his hands.

"I'm not torturing you James. Lyra let me look at that bump of yours." she muttered to me pulling me up into a standing position. I lifted up my shirt up so she could get a better look. She turned me to the side inspecting the bump with a smile on her face. She then rested her hand on it rubbing gentle. "He looks like he's growing fine. Have you been eating enough?" she asked looking at me.

"Yeah she eats loads. You should see what she eats for breakfast." James muttered laughing at his own comment. I hit him over the head with force. "Aww, what was that for?" I glared at him feeling myself get angry.

"I do not eat loads!" I snapped crossing my hands over my chest

"Yeah you do. You remind me of me." He muttered smirking at me causing himself to get hit again. "Will you stop hitting me?"

"Don't mess with her James; she's full of crazy hormones. Your mother used to beat me up when she was pregnant with you." Harry muttered warning James. Ginny hit him over the head at this comment. "Aww, what are you doing?"

"I didn't beat you up!" she snapped crossing her arms against her chest. I dropped my arms as I watched her do this.

"James, we're turning into your parents." I muttered causing everyone to laugh. We were all still laughing when Albus came running into the room.

"What's wrong? Mum, Dad why are you both here?" he asked trying to catch his breath as Lily casually strolled into the room.

"Calm down Al, no need to panic." Harry muttered laughing at his son's behaviour.

"James has some news to tell you." Ginny added ushering her two youngest around. Lily and Albus both stood next to their mum waiting for James to talk.

"Well umm, I err, well we're umm." He stuttered trying to find the best way to break the news. Both his parents seemed amused by his delay. I sighed and stood up from my chair looking at James before turning to his brother and sister.

"What he's trying to tell you is that I'm pregnant and he's the dad." I muttered watching their expressions when the words slipped out my mouth. Lily looked happy and started screeching.

"Oh my god! I'm going to be an Auntie, this is so exciting!" she shouted jumping up and down clapping. Ginny looked at her with wide eyes, whereas Harry looked slightly worried.

"Lily you are not having a baby." He immediately said from all her excitement. Lily looked at him shocked. "That baby is the only baby you will get to hold, feed and take care of until your thirty and married."

"Alright dad keep your hair on, it's not like I want to have my _own_ baby. I'm just excited cause this means I can dress her up." She replied with a big smile on her face coming over and giving me a huge hug.

"There is no way you are dressing up my nephew." Al muttered causing Lily to turn around to face him.

"Nephew? It's going to be a girl." She answered back fiercely crossing her arms looking a lot like her mother.

"No it's not! All first born Potter's are male. It's obviously clear that it's going to be a boy." Albus fired back just as fiercely. Lily opened her mouth to argue back but James cut her off.

"Yeah Lil, Al's right. There is no way you are dressing up my son." He muttered receiving a glare from Lily and a high five from Al.

"Mum there bullying me!" she cried turning to her mum asking for back up. Ginny shook her head in amusement.

"Al, James stop picking on Lily. If she wants to believe that Little Potter is a girl, let her." She muttered pointing a finger at her oldest children.

"But mum it's my baby, I'm not going to let my fourteen year old sister play dress up with him." James whined bringing out a smile from Harry

"It's a girl James." Lily replied shoving him out of the way from me. "Stay away from Little Katie; you will corrupt her." James moaned when his sister mentioned a baby name.

"Mum look she's already trying to name my _son_!" he moaned sounding like a three year old.

"Lily don't name the baby; it's not your job. James stop whining like a little girl and Albus just what are you doing?" she said making me turn to look at Albus. He was sat on the floor in front of me holding his hands up where my bump was; I hadn't even noticed him.

"I'm trying to connect with the baby to see if he likes Quidditch." He muttered closing his eyes and placing his hands on my bump. I widened my eyes at this gesture and looked at James in horror. I knew his brother could be strange at random times; having spent my summers with them, but this was a new experience.

"Al remove your hands from my girlfriend's stomach before I hit you." James muttered running his hand through his hair. Al stood up and did what his brother asked, dusting himself off.

"This baby is going to be brought up in a household of corrupted people." I muttered making everyone in the room laugh.

**oOoOoOo**

"James Sirius Potter you are going to wish you were dead after I am through with you!" I snapped at him as I was trying to change into an outfit to wear on the Hogwarts' express taking us to London for the Christmas holidays.

"Why what have I done now?" he asked coming over to me from where I stood in his dorm going through his clothes.

"I can't fit into any of my tops! All my trousers are getting tight and it makes me feel fat!" I shouted throwing a black button up shirt on his bed before looking for a jumper.

"You're not fat, you're just pregnant." He muttered going into the bathroom to brush his teeth. I threw off the green top I had on as it didn't fit and threw on his black button up shirt tucking it into my jeans. It showed off the small bump that I was starting to get. How James didn't notice it I had no idea. I was looking through his trunk in search for a jumper when I stumbled across a grey cardigan.

"Where did you get this from?" I asked him when he walked out the bathroom.

"Umm, I think Teddy brought it for me last year at Christmas." He mumbled throwing his shower bag into his trunk. "Are you done looking through this?" I nodded throwing his cardigan on.

"Does this look good on me?" I asked him as I did up the buttons.

"Yeah it looks great. I like the fact that you like wearing my clothes." He muttered kissing my forehead as he closed his trunk and shrunk it. "You finished packing?" I nodded in response and he shrunk my trunk as well.

"I'm going to have to go shopping with your mum when we get home." I said as we walked out the dorm into the common room.

"Why?" he asked wrapping his arm over my shoulder, leading me down to the first floor.

"To buy new clothes." I replied struggling to walk down all these stairs. "They need to make lifts here for the unfit people." James looked at me shaking his head as he kept in a laugh.

We met Fred, Al and Lily on the train as they headed down early to save us a compartment. We walked in and Lily jumped up from her seat and squished herself between Fred and Al so we could have a seat to ourselves.

"Are you wearing James' clothes?" Al asked looking at me with raised eyebrows. Lily looked me up and down shaking her head.

"Actually I'm only wearing his shirt and cardigan, seeing as near enough all my clothes don't want to fit me. You know I'm lucky I'm not wearing his trousers as well." I replied moaning about my stupid non-fitting clothes.

"Don't worry I know mum was planning on taking you shopping when we get home." Lily muttered looking at my clothes in disgust.

"Yeah, well let's just hope this train hurries up and takes us to London." I replied resting my head on James' shoulder.

oOoOoOo

"James do you think the rest of your family would like me?" I asked sitting on his bed as I watched him change into a more formal outfit. He looked at me rolling his eyes.

"You have met them before you know." He muttered pointing out the facts.

"Yeah, but that was before I was carrying your child." I mumbled under my breath throwing myself backwards so my back fell on the bed.

"You and I both know that just because you're pregnant you won't get treated any differently, well I'm sure Nana Weasley will try to feed you more and will blame me for being irresponsible and when you complain about not fitting into cloths, or having swollen feet, or that your mood swings make you cry, I'll get the blame for all that too." He muttered pulling up his trousers and doing the button up.

"James?"

"I mean I wouldn't mind all the shouting about how irresponsible I am, but then mum's going to be on my case because she loves you more than me at the moment seeing as your having her first grandchild. It's not like I had anything to do with it, but she will be on your side and you will hate me because I was the one that got you pregnant." He said getting slightly louder this time as he pulled his arms through his shirt a little too forcefully.

"James?"

"I'll be hated by every member of my family because you're upset with me. Fred will try to see my point, but because you're like his baby sister, he'll want to kill me. And then there's Dom, who we still haven't told because of her Head Girl duties. I mean she won't kill you because you're with child and all that, but that doesn't mean she won't kill me. She will think that I told you not to tell her about the baby and I'll get the blame for everything once again. She's your best friend, that's a girl and you didn't tell her. How is she going to take that? I'm not ready to die. I want to at least spend a couple of years with my child and you before I die. I want to get married and then have a big family with you, before anyone decides to kill me!" By the time he finished he had started shouting, which brought Harry and Ginny into the room and a fast speed. When Ginny saw her son stressing, she took a deep breath as she sent Harry a look.

"James, you need to calm down okay." Harry muttered grabbing each should and looking into his son's eyes. "Deep breaths James." James did as his dad instructed before looking at me.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be stressing around you and the baby." He muttered looking defeated. I smiled up at him shaking my head.

"It's all right; it was kind of funny actually. I've never seen you freak out like this. I realised that you get a bit weird when you think everyone's going to hate you when they find out about the baby." I replied getting up off the bed, making my way over to him. "I'll try to defend you from them all, but you never know how I'm going to feel with all these crazy hormones." I leaned up on my toes and kissed his head. "And by the way, I did tell Dom. She took it perfectly fine and insists that she's Godmother."

"James, finished getting dressed, we don't want to be late for Teddy and Victoria's engagement party. Teddy will kill me; he said he needed me there, something about being his dad." Harry muttered walking out the room with Ginny at his heels.

"Come on James; don't want to keep your big brother waiting." I muttered pulling him out of the door with his shoes in my hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"I don't know who I should be congratulating." Dom muttered looking between me and James and her sister, Victorie and Teddy.

"It's their special day Dom so give them your congratulations." I muttered nodding my head in the direction of Victorie and Teddy. James rubbed the bottom of my back in a soothing way. He knew I didn't want any attention put on me.

"You should be receiving a congratulations as well Lyra." Victorie said as she came over to me and wrapped me in a huge hug. Victorie was like an older sister to me, she was always there when I needed her at school and she made me feel safe whenever I felt scared during bad moments. "You look great by the way, that bump is going to look amazing." I smiled up at her as James wrapped his arm around my waist.

"You really have made her day by saying that." James muttered kissing my head. I shoved him in the rib knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"That's it Lyra kill the boy before he even gets to meet his kid." Teddy muttered as he came over to join us. He smiled at me before turning to James. "Congrats mate, but how did mum take the news about having her first grandchild?"

"She seems really excited, so I'm wondering if she has a secret plan that will end up killing me." He muttered pulling me closer to him.

"Well I for one won't let her kill you seeing as I am going to enjoy having a niece or nephew." Teddy muttered clapping James on the back.

"Dom, Lyra I want to ask you two if you would be my Bridesmaids." Victorie asked us while Teddy and James were talking. Dom started jumping up and down in excitement while shouting yes over and over again.

"I don't know Tori, when do you plan on getting married?" I asked looking at her with concern.

"Easter."

"I can't I'm going to be really fat by then and it would ruin your day." I muttered frowning for letting her down.

"Oh shut up Lyra, you won't ruin my day by being a Bridesmaid. The only way you will ruin it is by declining me." Tori muttered pushing my shoulder slightly.

"But I'm going to be like seven months pregnant then, like the size of an elephant." I replied to put her off her decision.

"You will be a bridesmaid and that is the end of this conversation." With that she walked over to Teddy and pulled him away towards her parents.

"Oh she got you good there." Dom muttered as she walked away towards her parents as well.

"Hey what's wrong?" James asked as he wrapped his arms around me in a hug. I rested my head against his chest taking a deep sigh.

"Victorie demanded that I was to be a Bridesmaid at the wedding. I'm going to be seven months pregnant then and I'll be huge." I whined into his chest. He started chuckling as he drew me back at arm's length looking into my eyes.

"You will look beautiful no matter how pregnant you look." He kissed my quickly before looking back at me. "Teddy said we could go home now if it was too much for you. He said you looked tired." He muttered pulling me into his side as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"You know now that you mention it I am a bit tired." I replied with a yawn.

"Come on then let's go home."

OOoOoOo

"James, James get up." I whispered pushing his shoulder trying to shake him awake. He pulled me into him capturing my lips in a kiss.

"Good morning." He mumbled against my lips as he opened his eyes. I pulled away giving him a brilliant smile.

"Merry Christmas." I whispered kissing him again before pulling away once again to receive his present. "Open it now, otherwise Albus will get jealous." I handed over his envelope which he took off of me in a hurry.

"Oh my God, Lyra you didn't need to get me these." He muttered pulling me into a huge hug. In his hand he held two tickets to watch the Quidditch World Cup match, which was taking place next year in July.

"It's alright James; I knew you would like them. Can you loosen up a bit you're hurting the baby." I mumbled against his shoulder trying to pull away from him.

"I'm so sorry, I kind of forgot. It's not easy to remember that you've got a baby in there." He replied resting his hand on the bump that had started to show. I smiled at him as he bent down and kissed my bump. "Merry Christmas baby."

"Did you know that he can hear you?" I muttered running my hand through his hair. He looked up at me in surprise.

"Really?" he asked sounding excited.

"Yeah, the more you talk to him the more he will recognise your voice once he's born." I replied getting out of bed and walking over to the dressing table. "You know I still can't believe your parents are letting us stay in the same room." Normally when I stayed at the Potter Mansion I would stay in a spare room, but this visit I was staying in James' room with him.

"Yeah well you're already pregnant what's the worst we can do now?" he muttered wrapping his arms around me. I leaned back against him looking at our reflection in the mirror.

"Do you think we'd be good parents James?" I asked still looking at our reflections. "What if we do something bad and he ends up hating us. Maybe we should give him to your mum and dad to look after until we're ready to have him."

"Lyra shut up. If you start to panic now, you will be panicking throughout the whole pregnancy and something might go wrong. You don't want anything to go wrong do you?" he muttered picking me up of the chair and turning to make me face him.

"Yeah you're right I have nothing to worry about." I mumbled as I pressed my lips against his. There was a knock on the door that interrupted us, so we both looked up to see who had interrupted us. Albus stood there slowly opening the door, as he looked at us a small smile grazed his lips. He looked me up and down earning his smile to grow. James cleared his throat ensuring that Albus would look at him.

"Mum wants everyone downstairs to open presents." He mumbled before giving James a look and walking out leaving the door open. James gave me a quick kiss before grabbing his Quidditch jersey and throwing it at me.

"Put this on otherwise Al will be staring at you all morning, which I wouldn't be able to handle seeing as you are my girlfriend and are carrying my child." He whispered with a grunt as he helped pull on the jersey. I could understand why he wanted me to put it on, seeing as I was stood there in a pair of black silk shorts and a very tight, see-through kami top. "Quick let's get downstairs before mum stars shouting the house down, I for one want to spend Christmas alive and eating a splendid Christmas dinner."

By the time James and I had joined the rest of his family they has all set themselves up in the front room circled around the Christmas tree. When Lily saw me she jumped up from her position, grabbing hold of my arm and dragging me to the spot near her. Lily started a conversation about baby clothes and James joined Al by the crackling fire as they talked about Quidditch.

"Alright guys calm down, stop talking and listen to your mother otherwise you can all go up to your rooms and forget about Christmas." Harry shouted over the noise that caused the four of us to shut up and look at him in shock. Ginny smiled and him, kissing his cheek before turning back towards us.

"Alright kids, Lily as you are the youngest and you just love to do it you may give out the presents." She muttered laughing as Lily shot out of her seat, diving into the Christmas tree. Within five minutes Lily had managed to dish out all the presents and reclaimed her seat on my left side kicking James who was on my right as she walked passed. "Okay everyone open up." All three of the Potter kids jumped straight into opening there presents quickly thank there mum and dad for the presents they received of off each other.

I just sat there watching them completely overwhelmed by their attitude, normally at Christmas I would sit in my room hiding from my dad in case he had enough of beating my mother and decided to start on me.

"It's okay Ly, you can open your presents without worrying." James muttered in my ear making sure no one would hear. I gave him a smile before digging in to my pile of presents.

After I had opened my presents from everyone, James quickly grabbed his presents up in a pile, carrying them up the stairs to his room. I copied him following his movements, meeting him in his room.

"Hey." I muttered watching him look out of his window.

"Hey." He replied still looking out his window. I walked over to him and rested my head on his shoulder. "Did you like your presents?"

"Yeah, Lily got me a load of books on babies and some bath stuff. You know I kind of worry about Al."

"Yeah I know. Who gives someone a half ripped out book?" he muttered turning around to face me wrapping his arms around me.

"You won't be able to do that soon." I replied hugging him to me. "I love the clothes your mum and dad gave me, though they didn't really need to give me anything seeing as they let me stay here."

"Your family now, that's why you get to stay here and why you got a present, besides mum wants to keep on your good side so she can spoil you and her grandchild." He muttered stroking my back up and down.

"You know you never gave me my present." I mumbled against his chest. He laughed shaking me as he did.

"Yeah I was going to give it to you now." He replied pulling away from me and dragging me over to a door I didn't notice earlier in his room. "You can tell me if you hate it and I will re-do it for you." He opened the door to reveal a small cream room. Inside the room held an oak crib, oak changing table, oak rocking chair and an oak wardrobe and drawers. The changing table was in front of a large window that looked out onto the garden.

"Oh James, it's beautiful." I whispered walking over to the crib and running my hand over the bar. "When did you do it?"

"Dad's been helping me work on it every time mum takes you out. We've been hiding the door so you wouldn't be able to find it until I wanted you to." He replied following me as I made my way around the room in wonder.

"It's amazing and I'm sure the baby will love it."

"I left the walls cream so you can paint them whatever you want with Dom, when she will be pestering you after we finish our NEWTS." He said as I looked out the window.

"You know we are lucky in a way that the school board changed the year for seventh years so we finish our NEWTS in April instead of June." I praised as I turned to leave the room in search for some food.

"Yeah they just happened to change that because Harry Potter's son's girlfriend is having a baby and they will do anything that my father asks." He replied following me out.

"Wait your dad was the one who told them to change it? Why would he do that?" I asked shocked at finding out this news.

"He didn't want you to be the only one leaving in April and although it puts pressure on us seventh years to revise for our NEWTS I suppose it's good cause we will actually revise." He sighed as we wondered downstairs and into the kitchen. "Did you know McGonagall is giving the position of Head Boy and Girl to the sixth years after Dom and that Mike guy leave in April? She thinks it will be good for the school to know who their Head Boy and Girl are before school starts."

"I think that's a good idea, getting the students into the new Head Boy and Girls system beforehand so they can get used to their ways and it gives the Head Boy and Girl time to get used to the role." I said as I piled cookies onto my plate. "Do you know if they are keeping the system of the seventh years leaving in April next year as well or changing back to June?"

"Dad said they are keeping it so that the newly graduates can have about four and a half months ready before they go onto their training. They can get a job, flat, house and get their social lives into order." He replied stealing one of my cookies.

"Ah there you two are." Ginny muttered as she walked into the kitchen. "You should go get dressed; we'll be leaving for The Burrow in half an hour."

"Right okay, thanks for the info mum. Come on then Preggers lets go get ready." James exclaimed grabbing my hand and dragging me upstairs.

"Did you just call me Preggers?" I asked a little confused.

"Umm, yeah I did. I won't do it again."

"Right of course. Come on then Potter let's get ready to see the family." I mocked him as we entered our room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Mum stop squeezing her or you may kill your great-grandchild." Ginny laughed to Molly as we entered The Burrow and I was swooped up into Molly's arms before entering.

"Oh Ginny, dear lighten up I'm not going to harm the baby, I'm just giving it a lot of love." She replied looking me over trying to work out something.

"Before you even say it, yes she does get fed properly and you should know I feed my family well as I learnt from the best." Ginny interrupted before her mum could say I'm not getting fed well enough. Every time I came to The Burrow for the holiday's Molly would always say I never got fed properly.

"Ginny will you just let me fuss over the woman who is going to give me my first great-grandchild." Molly snapped back pointing her figure at Ginny in a threating way.

"Oh Mrs Weasley, you should leave Lyra alone before James sees you fussing over her." Harry muttered coming out of the floo. He wiped off any excess ash before embracing her in a hug.

"Harry dear how many times do I have to tell you to call me Molly or mum?" she whined as she hugged the man she properly still saw as a boy.

"Old habits die hard I guess." He replied before turning towards the fireplace where Al just dropped out and landed in a pile on the floor as Lily went flying into him.

"Mrs Weasley would you please not have a go at James for getting me pregnant as he's been having a mini mental break down for weeks over how you would react." I asked her giving her my most pleading eyes. "He thinks you're going to come after him in his sleep and kill him."

"I won't say anything about it to him." She said just as James came through the floo landing gracefully before making his way over to us.

"Hello Nana." He greeted Molly with a warm hug, then pulling away and wrapping an arm around my waist. "Where are the others?"

"Upstairs mixed around. I think the girls are in Ginny's old room." She replied causing James to lead us in that direction. During our second year at Hogwarts The Burrow had been enlarged due to the amount of people, adults and children that ended up staying here over the holidays. On the first floor the kitchen and living room and been enlarged so the 30 odd people that walked through the door had places to eat and rest while at The Burrow. On the second floor was Molly and Arthur's room as well as the first bathroom, they ended up staying the same as Molly liked her room as the size it was. The third floor consisted of Ginny and Percy's old rooms which had been expanded for the girls. Ginny's room had officially become a bedroom for Victorie, Dom, Rose, Lily, Roxanne and me, while Percy's room was expanded by twice its size for Molly II and Lucy. On the fourth floor were the twin's room and Bill's old room. The twin's room had been expanded for Teddy, James, Freddie Albus, Scorpius, Louis and Hugo. Bill's old room was used by Bill and Fleur whenever they stayed round for Christmas or other important events. On the fifth floor was Charlie's room, which had been expanded for when Harry and Ginny stayed over during important events and the largest family bathroom. On the sixth floor was Ron's old room which had been expanded for Ron and Hermione to stay in. Also on the sixth floor was a staircase which had been added to create an entrance for the attic, which had been expanded and transformed into an area for the grandchildren. The attic was also big enough to hold beds for each grandchild or honouree grandchild (Teddy, Scorpius and me) if they decided to have a sleepover.

"I can't wait to see Dom." I sighed not bothering to hide my excitement. James looked at me with a funny look before opening the door to Ginny's old room

"Knock, knock, surprise, surprise." He yelled as he entered the room which was covered in girly clothes. Victorie was standing in the middle surrounded in material and clothes as Dom stood in front of her looking half asleep while Rose and Roxanne just watched. "Umm, Tori what are you doing?"

"She's trying to come up with a maternity section for her clothes range." Rose replied jotting down notes every so often.

"She's using Dom as her dummy." Roxy explained as I stood there looking at my best friend with confusion.

"Does this have anything to do with me?" I asked walking over to Victorie and picking up a really pretty light green flower pattern material.

"I thought that if I created maternity clothing you would be able to flaunt my designs around at Hogwarts and when you are out shopping at Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade." She mumbled over the pins in her mouth.

"That is so sweet of you and really cool." I muttered watching her created a spring dress on Dom and her fake baby bump. "Tori you do know I'm not that big yet right?" The fake bump Dom had on looked to be like someone around about six months pregnant.

"Oh I know, but I thought I would create you some clothes for when you would be bigger now while I'm still making your ones for every month." She replied gesturing to a high pile of clothes on the bed already made.

"I have a suggestion for you." I muttered looking through some of the shirts, dresses and trousers.

"Anything you want."

"Would you be able to make me one of your school uniforms but in maternity as mine no longer fits." I asked sweetly trying not to get upset over my no longer fitting school uniform.

"Of course, Dom told me about that and its already done, just needed measuring." Victorie laughed flicking her wand and a tape measurer came flying towards me measuring my stomach, waist, boobs, arms, legs and every part of my body.

"Oh thanks Tori, you are amazing, I will remember to recommend you to everyone I know." I said to her as her tape measurer dropped to the floor and the school uniform adjusted to my size.

"Yeah I'll recommend you to everyone I know as well as I haven't seen her this happy in a while." James muttered going over and hugging Tori as she was sewing a part of the dress Dom has on therefore jolting her and causing Dom to get jabbed with the needle jolting her awake.

"Ouch, that hurt James!" Dom shouted at him, punching him in the stomach, knocking all the breath out of him.

"Dom are you just going to stand there without giving your best friend a hug?" I asked her, resting my hands on my hips pretending to be mad at her and she knew from the smile on my face I was joking around. She came towards me and embraced me in one of her beastly hugs. "Dom, you can't do that anymore you might hurt the bump." She sighed slightly before releasing me.

"Do you like my bump, Ly? You will look great when you get this big." She stated giving me a twirl making everyone in the room laugh when she tripped. "I swear this family doesn't actually care about anyone in it!"

"Oh Dommy, stop being such a baby," Victorie said to her helping her up and taking the dress off of her. "Don't ruin my clothes."

"Fine, but don't laugh at me." Dom stressed trying to pull herself out of the dress before storming over to her bed and jumping on it. James shared a look with me before giving me a soft smile, taking my hand into his as he helped himself onto the bed that belonged to me. I knew from that smile that he was telling me that everything was going to be okay between us, the baby and our family.

oOoOoOo

"James don't let Lyra bring down her trunk by herself!" Ginny shouted at him as I dragged my trunk down the first couple of steps. James quickly came rushing to my side taking the trunk from my hand and running down the stairs with it. We would have used magic, but seeing as Lily, Al and I hadn't reached the age of 17 yet and we all lived in the same house we weren't a loud to use magic; under Ginny's orders. The Ministry had given special permission to the Potter and Weasley families to use magic even if the household held underage wizards, but Ginny wanted to follow the rules because she knew that James and Al would use it for duelling or pulling pranks.

"Do you think I should wear a baggy jumper?" I asked Lily as she came down the stairs behind me. Lily looked me up and down shaking her head.

"You look great, why would you want to cover yourself up?" she replied giving me a look as if I was crazy. I looked down at my bump, which could be seen very clearly through my baby blue top that clung to my bump. "Oh give it up Lyra, everyone is going to find out when you get bigger, plus half the school knew about it because they are Weasley's. What is the point in hiding it from everyone else?"

"I don't know Lily, maybe because they would stare and point and even go as far as calling me names." I muttered walking out to the car as Harry, James and Al loaded the trunks into the boot.

"And you know that if they do James wouldn't stand for any of it." Lily pointed out sitting by the window leaving the double space in the middle for me and James.

"If you say so, but if I get one compliant from any of James' fan girls, because it is going to be pretty obvious that the baby's his, I'm leaving you in charge of pranking them." I told her sternly just as James climbed in the car next to me.

"Yes Lils I agree with Ly, and you can have unlimited access to mine and Fred's prank set." James informed her grabbing my hand as Al climbed in after James, slamming the door leaving the four of us in silence until Harry and Ginny joined as and we set on the road towards King Cross Station.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

That had been the fourth girl to give me a boggy look and I was only on my way to the toilet. I never knew people could so judgemental when they hardly knew the person they were judging. I was a well-known seventh year student at Hogwarts and many students in the years below had heard of me, but not many of them knew me so they really didn't have the right to give me the look that said 'you screwed your life up already'. The toilet compartment was empty when I enter; to my relief and I was able to get my business done quickly without hearing the hateful remarks from girls younger than me. It must have been when I was flushing the chain that the three Slytherin girls entered the compartment without my notice because when I opened my toilet door I was met by the snarling and disgusted face of Hallie Keats. Hallie was your typical Slytherin student; ambitious, always got what she wanted and a total bitch. Not to mention the fact that she was in love with James; my boyfriend.

"So I heard on the grapevine that you're knocked up." She stated crossing her arms over her chest, showing even more cleavage then was allowed in school. I gave her a look which clearly told her I wasn't going to speak to her about anything. I walked out of the toilet and straight to the sink, where I followed by Hallie's two cronies Libby Homes and Jess Night. They both stood on either side of me, measuring me up as if I was about to start some type of muggle fight.

"Look Hallie, you can see her bump, she doesn't hide it well." Libby cried out, grabbing my shoulder and jerking me to give Hallie the perfect view of my ever growing bump.

"I feel so sorry for the guy that got you knocked up. Who was it?" Hallie asked leaning against the sinks counter trying to make herself look mature and important.

"Why would I tell you?" I asked through gritted teeth shaking the hand off that Libby still had rested on my shoulder.

"I bet she doesn't even know." Jess laughed shoving her shoulder into my side as she jumped up onto the counter. "She is a slut and sleeping around is expected from someone like her."

"For your information Night, I know perfectly well who the father is!" I snapped stepping away from the sink, walking towards the door. As I opened it and was about to walk out into the compartment I turned back to face the three Slytherin's. "The father's James as in James Potter."

There was a stunned silence as I left and I made sure to do so quickly, not wanting to be anywhere near the toilets where I could be pulled back in and hurt in any possible way. I was practically running back to the compartment that James was in as I had the feeling that I was being followed and considering I had just left Hallie behind with her to followers with the news that I was having the baby of the boy she was madly in love with. I had just reached the compartment when I was grabbed by the hair from behind.

"You won't be carrying his baby for long." Hallie whispered harshly into my ear before she pushed my lower back against the compartment door with force so my newly developed bump crushed against it sending sharp pains through my stomach. It happened fast and Hallie wasn't behind me anymore and I was looking through the compartment window looking into James' eyes as I fell to the floor. As he rushed to open the door I dropped my eyes to my bump as I felt this strange tingling sensation. My bump was glowing a bright blue that reminded me of James' eyes. I knew then that the baby was okay, call it a mother's instinct or what but I could feel him still living inside me.

"Lyra are you okay, the baby, I saw you get pushed, why the hell is your stomach glowing?" he asked in a rush placing his hands on said bump.

"I'm okay and the baby's okay James, you got nothing to worry about." I muttered pushing myself into a better sitting position. "Can you help me up?" James grabbed my arms and helped me up and led e into the compartment.

"I'm taking you to Madam Pomfrey when we get to Hogwarts." He replied embracing me against him in a side hug and I knew he was still worried about the baby.

oOoOoOo

"Everything seems fine, no damage to the baby or Lyra." Madam Pomfrey muttered as she held her wand over my bump very much like a muggle scan. The big screen was up again and there was a similar image like the first one we saw, yet this one looked more developed as a baby. "You're about eighteen weeks through now. I want you to come back in two weeks so I can check up on the baby."

"Okay that seems fine with me." I said pulling my top down and climbing off of the bed. James grabbed my hand, thanked Madam Pomfrey and led me down the hallway and towards the Great Hall. "I told you everything was fine."

"Yes okay maybe I was worried a little bit, but you can't really blame me seeing as you are carrying my child." He stated twirling me around so he held me against his chest and looked down at me. "I love you Lyra and I love this baby and I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby." I smiled up at him as he smiled back his blue eyes shining brightly at me.

"I love you too James." I mumbled against his lips as he leaned down a kissed me passionately. I could live forever if I was receiving kisses from James.


	6. Chapter 6

I was watching her carefully and she was watching me just a closely. It was the sort of thing Dom and I did on 14th February as soon as we woke up. She always insisted that she got more Valentine cards than me and I didn't really care, but she had somehow made it into a competition between the two of us as to who would get the most cards. She always won and I wasn't that bothered but I thought if it made her happy to do this whole card thing than it made me happy because who was I to ruin my best friends happiness.

"THIRTY-FOUR!" She shouted holding the stack up in her hands. She had just pulled all thirty-four cards out of the letter basket she had at the end of her bed. There was this thing with the Weasley and Potter family where they got so many letters that McGonagall decided to place letter baskets at the end of each of their beds and any letters sent to them would automatically appear into their baskets. As I was seen as an honouree Weasley/Potter I was given one as well. I reached over to grab the few cards I would have in my basket and froze. The few cards I received every year had turned into a large pile.

"Erm Dom I really think something's wrong." I whispered keeping my eyes on the pile.

"Is it the baby?" she asked getting up to sit next to me. I shook my head and nodded towards the basket that held all my cards. "What the hell?! I THINK YOU GOT MORE THAN ME!"

"You want to open them?" I asked her pulling the cards out of the basket and dropping them onto the bed. Dom dived in not waiting to see if I was joking about opening them and started without complaint.

oOoOoOo

"Listen to this one;

_I will be your knight,_

_I'll keep you safe from Potter,_

_I'll do you right,_

_That baby will be my trotter._

_Always thinking about you – Marcus Belby Jr," _Dom started laughing hysterically as she read her tenth card. I was on my Sixth as I seemed to be getting the really long cards that didn't rhyme but had declarations of love. "James has got to read these; he would go ape-shit if he read how so many boys want his baby to be theirs."

"I find it quite disturbing actually I mean listen to this.

_Lyra, you have the name of a star, you are a star, you are my star, and our children could be stars. That Potter baby you are carrying now will be no problem once it's born. We can kill it or sell it I don't really care. You are my one and only and I don't want you taken by anyone else._ _I'll keep Potter away from you and we will live together in happiness. I'll forget your past if you will forget mine. Forget those time I cursed you and forget that time I tried to drown you in the black Lake. I have a feeling we will be great together and you would make the most wonderful bride and future wife of a Flint."_ I finished reading the card and gave Dom a wide-eyed look that showed my horror. Dom looked to be in as much horror as me and just sat there not saying anything. We both would have sat there for a long time unless Lily didn't come barging into our dorm with a grin on her face.

"You would never believe what just happened. Scorpius and Rose are officially dating, well we already knew that something was going on between them, but no one else did and now the whole of Hogwarts thinks it's some sort of prank and they can't believe it and the funny thing is everyone should have been expecting it." She rambled on until she noticed no one was listening. She looked at us both than caught the look we both held on a faces and started to look concerned as well. "What happened?" Dom handed her the card and we watched in silence as she quickly read it before looking at me and running out of the room with the card.

"You don't think she…" I started but was interrupted by Dom.

"Yeah she did." We both looked at each other and jumped of the bed quickly; well I went as fast as my pregnant belly would allow me to go. I followed Dom as she clambered down the stairs and stopped when she stood there blocking the way from the stairs. I could now see why she had stopped. Lily had just reached James as he and Fred sat on the sofas by the fire after coming back from the hall for breakfast. She had just handed him the card, which he took and started to read. I could tell that he was pissed off only after reading the first few lines as his hands had clenched into fists and the tips of his ears turned red. I pushed Dom out of the way and made my way over to James just as he climbed to his feet.

"James just sit back down." I begged as he gave me a look that suggested he wasn't going to stay here any longer. "Look James it really doesn't matter, I've been getting cards like that all morning his words don't hold any meaning."

"You've got more than one letter like this?" he asked sounding slightly outraged as if he truly didn't believe that other boys would send Valentine cards to _his_ **pregnant **girlfriend.

"Yes James and trust me they don't matter they are just words; half of them don't even make sense so they have no real meaning." I said as I wrapped my arms around him in a comforting manner knowing that it would calm and sooth him seeing as the baby was pressed against him.

"Fine I'll forget about it, but if anyone and I mean anyone makes a move on you or suggests anything about you leaving me and getting with them in the near or far future I won't be able to prevent what happens." He stated before giving me a sweet kiss on the lips before sitting back down and pulling me onto his lap.

"I remember a time where you would have ran straight out of the room and beat Flint to a pulp." Fred said giving James a meaning full look that stated he wanted to beat some Slytherin to a pulp.

"Don't provoke him Freddie." I whispered nudging him with my foot as I sent him my warning look. "I can always strip you of your Godfather duties."

"Oh fine you win, but it's just because I want to be Godfather to the mini Quidditch player in there." He whined nodding at my bump with a glare. My handed rested against my bump in some effort to hide my unborn child from Fred's glare. Just sitting there got me thinking about the upcoming exams in two months. Due to Harry speaking to the school board NEWT exams were no in April and us seventh years hardly had time to revise and remember everything. I looked between James, Fred and Dom before getting up off my feet and pulling James up with me.

"Come on you three we got some revising to do if we want to pass these NEWT's." I ordered them picking up James' bag and leading them out of the common room towards the library.


	7. Chapter 7

"Did you know that when carrying a magical baby you can carry it for an extended five weeks after the due date?" I muttered to James as we lounged on his bed; him doing some revision and me reading my baby books.

The weeks had flown by since Valentine's Day and we were now into the month of April only two weeks from our NEWT exams. Today was the first of April, my seventeenth birthday. I was finally a year older and I no longer had to put up with Al, Rose or Scorpius being the same age as me.

"Lyra why are we doing this? We should be celebrating your birthday not sitting around reading." James stated closing his Defence book and pulling the baby book away from me.

"I don't want to celebrate my birthday James. I want to spend the day with you and sitting up in your room reading about what is going on with the baby's growth is a good way to spend it." I replied snatching the book back off him and opening it up to show him the page I was on. "See your son is developing fairly well right now and should be developing his magic. We already know he's got his magic; we've known since January. It also says here that once a baby has their magic they can be born form three weeks before the due date till five weeks after the due date. Hey isn't that funny our baby gets to decided when he wants to come out." James seemed interested in what I was saying but I didn't know if it was because he enjoyed actually listening to this stuff or because it was his child I was talking about.

"He gets to decide whether he wants to come out before or after your due date?" he asked sounding amazed that it was actually the baby's decision. I nodded at him watching in amazement as he lent forward to speak with the baby. I still found it strange that James seemed to enjoy doing this. Yeah I spoke to the baby, but I never lent over to talk to the bump. Half of that reason was because I couldn't bend that far. "If you love your daddy at all you would come early so I can spend as much time as possible with you."

"James don't encourage the baby to make decisions because you want them, let him make his own mind up." I muttered flipping through the book again ignoring the look he was giving me. "You know our exams are in two weeks and after that week we get to go home for the Easter holidays and during that time Teddy and Victorie are getting married."

"Yes I know Teddy wants me to be his best man." He stated with a hint of pride plastered in his voice. Of course James would find it prideful to be asked by his older brother to be his best man. That also means James has to walk either me or Dom down the aisle seeing as Victorie isn't having a maid of honor but both me and Dom as here first bridesmaids and Rose, Lily, Molly and Lucy as her other bridesmaids. "I can't wait for his stag night." He muttered the last part mostly to himself yet I still heard it. Without removing my eyes from my book I uttered my thoughts.

"You know you can't legally drink yet in the UK. You may be an adult in the wizarding world but you are still underage in the actual eyes of the law. Plus you still go to school and I doubt your mum would let you drink." I said noticing that James had frozen when I spoke. I bet he didn't want me to know that he planned on going out drinking with the guys. He shouldn't forget that I was part of his pranking group and knew exactly how his and Fred's brains worked.

"I'll only have two drinks tops and then I'll be on the butterbeer. I'm being you not to make me miss out on Teddy's stag night." He actually begged me when he spoke and I felt my heart break a tiny bit at the thought of him begging me to let him out.

"James I am not your mother, you don't have to ask me to let you go out with your friends." I told him gently closing my book to look him in the eye. His eyes lit up when I told him this and he quickly lent forward to kiss me.

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you." He mumbled against my lips making his kiss stronger showing the passion passing through his mind. I pulled away slightly so I could speak freely without his lips against mine.

"You still have to ask your actually mother James." I whispered watching his face drop. He pulled away and slumped against his pillows looking defeated at the thought of asking his mum.

"She's going to kill me for even asking."

OoOoO

I was currently in my third NEWT exam out of two days. I had already done my Defence and Charms exam and was currently on my Transfiguration exam. Three exams out of ten weren't bad but I was getting tired. I was thirty-two weeks into my pregnancy and everything I did tire me out quickly. I could tell that these examiners knew that as well as they kept on ensuring me that I could relax for a couple of minute's in-between my physical exams. After this exam I had my Care of Magical Creatures exam and after that I had my Potions theory exam. I was going to die during this week with the amount of exams plastered on my schedule.

"Please set your quills down and line up in alphabetical order outside the door. You will be called in five students at a time for your practical exam and then you will be dismissed." Professor McGonagall shouted out loud enough for everyone to hear. I clambered out of my seat and caught up with Dom as she exited the hall.

"How you feeling?" she asked me as I joined her in the line. Okay maybe it was more like she joined me in the line seeing as I was standing with all the other students that had a last name beginning with S. Dom never followed orders but when the examiners would start calling in the M's, N's and O's she would move back into line with the W's. She did it yesterday along with James and Fred who had joined us.

"I'm tired and he keeps sitting on my bladder so I try not to think about wanting the toilet while in the exam." I replied rubbing my hand over my bulging belly.

"Are you being mean to my son?" James asked coming up behind me and wrapping me in a hug. I turned my head to face him and received a kiss as his way of saying hello.

"No I was just saying how your son need to get off my bladder so I wouldn't have to pee all the time." I muttered wincing in pain as I received a strong kick to my ribs. James noticed my flinch even though he wasn't facing me and turned me slowly to face him.

"Are you all right?" he asked sounding concerned. Oh he really was going to be a great father.

"Yeah he just kicked me in the ribs that's all." I replied rubbing the spot that the baby kicked. "James I feel really fat and my feet are really hurting me." I whined resting my face in his chest to hide from everyone. James gently rubbed up and down my back in soothing way trying to calm me down.

"Hey it's okay you only have eight more weeks left." He whispered kissing my softly on the head. Oh he was being really sweet and I wasn't really in the mood for him.

"Oh bugger off James! If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be in this mess!" I snapped before bursting out in tears. Dom quickly pulled me away from James and folded me in her arms. She was probably shooting him a glare right now.

"Fred remove James right now!" she demanded dragging me down the line towards the W's. "Hey Lyra calm down everything's going to be okay. You have nothing to worry about." Dom spoke softly trying to soothe me the best she could. Although I was feeling better the tears kept falling and I was finding it hard to breathe. I saw that Dom was about to speak again but suddenly stopped looking behind my head. I tuned to see Professor McGonagall standing there looking confused and worried.

"Is everything okay Miss Weasley?" she asked Dom seeing as I wasn't capable of speaking.

"She's just feeling tired and the baby is moving around too much and it's making her uncomfortable." Dom muttered running her hand over my back in a soft manner.

"Okay I understand. Umm Lyra would you like to do your practical exam now with Miss Weasley and then I can escort you both to the Hospital wing for a calming draught before your other exams today?" she asked sounding as practical and planned as ever. I nodded my head and moved out of Dom's embrace and quickly wiped away my tears. I need to be focused for this exam and I was going to pass it. "Okay then follow me." McGonagall led Dom and me into the hall where five students had just finished being examined by the examiners. McGonagall spoke quickly with the examiners and they ushered me and Dom forward into separate sections.

The examiner I had was an elderly woman and she gave me a cheerful smile as I stood in front of her. She had greying brown hair and brown eyes that looked like caramel. She was tall and slim and looked pretty good for someone her age.

"I'm Madam Keel and I will be your examiner for this practical and all other practical's you will be taking. McGonagall finds it appropriate that you shall be seen first for all practical exams because of the baby." She started in a soft voice and gesturing for me to sit in the chair she had just conjured. "I want you to feel comfortable during these practicals and wish for you not to push yourself. I will be giving you some transformations I would like you to complete and advise you to think carefully before doing so." She waved her wand and a few items laid themselves out on a table before me there was also a bird in the collection. "Okay could you please transform that match into a needle." That was some first year magic and it flew through my wand and mind without a worry. As I transformed it Madam Keel wrote down notes on her clip bored before looking back at me. "Can that bird into a water goblet please." I cleared my throat and moved some of the items out of the way preparing for my spell.

"Vera Verto." I muttered watching as the blue bird turned into a shining blue goblet. I smiled slightly at the goblet before transforming it back into a bird. Madam Keel smiled at me before giving me another transformation to do.


End file.
